heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Oshima Abe
Appearence Oshima's height is accented by his hair. His blonde hair is in a flattop and he has stern black eyebrow. His sideburns are not blonde, but black. He wears a cut off black turtle neck sweater. He has a weapon holster over his shirt. He has a utility belt with more holsters and pouches for more weapons and gadgets. He wears black shorts that are thick with a special kevlar. He has spiked metal gauntlets held to his forearms with elastic bandages and black gloves. His arms and legs are dotted with four-point stars. These stars also exist along his cheeks. Backstory At age 20, Oshima became a member of the anti-life fiber organization, Nudist Beach. He remained a faithful member for a long time and became a very valuable pert of the team. A plan was underway to sneak attack and raid a series of trucks carrying Life Fibers to Honnouji Academy. While he was waiting in his ambush spot, Oshima was attacked by a geng of thugs, who thought they could take his equipment and sell it for cash. They mutilated and dismembered Oshima, taking his equipment. Before the thugs can make off with the equipment, they are found out by fellow Nudist Beach operative. The operative (who's name Oshima still doesn't know to this day) decides that the only chance they had at getting him back would be to put him back together with life fibers. The procedure works, and Oshima comes back better then ever. Though the effects of the fibers can be noticed in his psyci, (he used to be wise cracking and clever, but now he is stoic and simple) he was the same. Nudist Beach leader, Aikuro Mikisugi, didn't much approve of an operative using life fibers in an anti-life fiber guerilla force. Oshima still fights for Nudist Beach, though technically not a member. Weapons/abilities Oshima has an arsenal of weapons and gadgets provided to him from Nudist Beach. His gadgets to assist in combat are a grapple gun, abrasive packets, smoke bombs and tear gas. His weapons of war consist of the "Seam rippers" which are dual batons, shaped like a seam rippers. He only carries one gun that shoots bolts of electricity made to stun and hurt. His final weapon and a last resort is his DTR. The DTR (dotonbori robot) is a small mech used to fight on the level of Goku uniforms. Oshima's DTR is equipped with a spiked fist weapon and a flamethrower arm. The DTR is capable of scaling walls and gliding. When in slackjaw form, Oshima's strength and speed increase to super human levels. Even while not in slackjaw form, he strength and speed are not normal. Personality Oshima is usually very stoic and stern. He is quite simple, though, always saying whats on his mind and only holding back on strong emotion. Slackjaw is crazy, over-the-top, expressive, and unpredictable. Slackjaw can almost not speak tangible english, due to his mind and the loose life fibers in his mouth. Weaknesses Prolonged time in the Slackjaw state have serious negative repercussions on his mind when he goes back to normal. He thinks that at sometime, when he goes Slackjaw, he won't be able to go back. Occasionally, Oshmia can over work the life fibers in his arm and they can loosen and fall out.